


As Told By Blake

by pimpface



Category: As Told By Ginger
Genre: Barely Legal, Buttsex, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpface/pseuds/pimpface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a PWP of Carl and Blake. Nothing else to say really... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Told By Blake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my one true love and soul mate, Madison. Oh god my childhood has been ruined. And yours. In so many ways. You're welcome! Enjoy~! :D  
> PLEASE REVIEW!

"Well, hello there, Blake." Carl growled into the boys ear from behind.

Blake didn't even bother hiding the smirk that stole his lips. "Hello, Carl." He purred back before spinning round to face the boy. He tilted his head so the lips ghosted against each other but kept his distance enough to make Carl crazy.

Carl didn't dare to be the one to close the gap first. He just breathed a short, sharp laugh as he examined his prey. He noted the messed up hair, the awkwardly laid out shirt that hung off one shoulder, the smooth chinos that clung to the slim, shapely legs. God he loved that slender figure. Over the years Blake had grown taller than Carl and so much more beautiful, but still chose to keep Carl around as his loser of a boyfriend. Not that Carl was complaining.

"Are you going to do something or should I just leave?" Blake sighed dramatically, flipping a tassel of hair behind his ear.

"Hmm... Let's see." Carl growled against his lips. His eye physically twitched and his breath hitched as Blake grabbed him through his filthy jeans. "Well, seeing as you asked so nicely." He purred before mashing their lips together roughly. He nipped at the thick bottom lip before forcing his tongue in to twist and twirl around it's equal partner.

Blake forced his fingers to let go of Carl's rising arousal. He curled an elegant finger under Carl's chin and pushed upwards, forcing Carl's head up to allow Blake more access to shove his tongue in deeper until they were tongue fucking each other.

Carl pulled back, lips turned up in a predatory grin. Both parties panted wildly, hands never stopping roaming. Carl quickly did away with all their ridiculously annoying clothing, really hating how many layers Blake was always so determined to wear, before attaching his lips back onto Blake's into a kiss just as heated as before.

Carl shoved his weight forward and forced the two into walking until the backs of Blake's knees collided with the metal frame of the bed and he soon sank, happily bringing Carl with him. They both manoeuvred masterfully backwards on the bed, keeping their mouths fused together until Blake lays down perfectly flat on his back, hips and knees raised. and Carl rests on his knees, between Blake's open legs. He instantly ground their erections together.

"How was Paris?" Carl growled into an open ear as he dry humped his lover.

"Boring." Blake replied blandly between pants. He crooned his neck to give Carl the access they both wanted to lay kisses the soft flesh.

"Why? Because no one was there to fuck your pretty little hole?" Carl bite out against the skin before then clamping his teeth down.

Blake screamed a long moan, bucking his hips harshly into Carl's. "Don't be ridiculous. I was bored simply because you were not there." Blank panted out. He didn't allow Carl time enough to answer, just stared into those incredulous eyes. "Although you lack... well everything, I still somehow manage to find you incredibly... interesting. Unlike the rest of the people on this god forsaken bore of a planet." He explained with the occasional wave of his hand to add to the exasperation of it all.

Carl couldn't believe his ears. "Well, careful there, Blakey, it almost sounds like you love me."

"Don't be stupid, Carl!" Blake snapped back instantly. He averted his gaze, his face flushed red, "Of course I love you." Carl opened his mouth to say something Blake knew would either ruin the moment or be simply something he did not want to hear so he quickly regained composure and wiggled his seductive little bottom and purred "Hurry up. I need you." up at Carl, his back arching off the bed and returned them to rutting together.

Carl lost all of his brain power instantly and flung himself back down into the  heat of the moment. Pushing his hips forward, sliding their growing erections together. He watched as Blake's face contoured with pleasure and he pushed his hips up off the bed straining for more. More that Carl was happy to give. He moved himself down Blake's beautifully lithe body, scattering kisses all about the white expanse of perfect skin.

"God you are so sexy when you want to be." He growled against the soft stretched across the smooth stomach before laying a gentle kiss on one jutting hip bone.

Blake opened his mouth so that he at Carl to shut the hell up and get on with it, but all that came out was a long, loud moan as Carl finally took his aching cock into his mouth. He tried to buck up and force himself further into that wonderful heat but Carl's grip on his hips was far too strong. He was going to leave bruises yet again. That bastard. That wonderfully talented bastard with his fan- _fucking_ -tastic tongue.

Carl smirked  well as best one can smirk with a mouthful of cock  up at his boyfriend as he watched him come undone. He watched that beautiful blonde covered head toss back and forth in the throes so his overpowering pleasure, his hands fisting into the sheets until his knuckles turned white. He pushed his mouth further down the large shaft, just enough to nudge at his throat but not enough to cause him to gag.

He pulls back so that just the tip stays in his mouth and pushes his tongue flat against the head, sliding it down the slit before twirling it around and round. He pokes Blake in the ribs and waves his hands indicating to pass him the lube in their own language of hand flapping.

Blake opens his eyes, intending to watch that skilful mouth at play, just at the moment of Carl demands the lube. He smiles and leans back, arching his back more than he needs too just to give Carl a nicer view. He winks as he tosses next to his own hip and Carl's awaiting hand.

Carl catches the tube easily and smiles mentally at how it's nearly empty as he pops the cap and starts pouring it liberally onto his fingers. He flips the cap closed again and drops it aimlessly, knowing he'll need it again soon. He pushes a finger bluntly against the whole before taking the whole cock in deep into his throat, past his gag reflex, and pushes the finger in past the initial ring of muscles.

Blake stretched his legs further, his hole body relaxing into that wonderful touch. His entire world was white as he opened himself out to full vulnerability to the only person in the world he truly trusted. He crooned incoherently as the second finger was added and the mouth sped up. He was not only going to cum but he was going to just plain explode.

"C-Carl!" He nearly screamed as he came, shooting his load deep into that open throat.

Carl had to struggle to pry his fingers from Blake's entrance as it stayed clamped round him. He pulled his mouth back, lapping up the splodges he missed and wiping the back of his hand at his lips before wiping them on the sheets. He noticed Blake's silent glare and smirked, kissing his cheek.

"I need to be in you. Now." He breathed against Blake's throat.

Blake shuddered as the hot breath washed over him, rolling his hips. "Well you better take me then, hadn't you." He quipped harshly but the glint in his eyes and the smile tugging at his lips gave him away.

Carl smiled ruefully down at his lover as he lined up his already leaking cock at the quivering hole. He poured some more lube over his cock and rubbed himself a few times and took a deep breath. He placed a small kiss on the base of Blake's throat as he nudged in, then bit down harshly as he rolled his hips and sank himself balls deep into his lover. " _Shitshitshitshit_!" He growled out, the tight pressure and heat making him want to buck furiously into his lover repeatedly until the whole of the universe exploded. But no matter how much they spat insults at each other, he would never be such a brute.

Blake breathed harshly, his body still far too oversensetised from his orgasm just minutes ago and his cock twitches at the intrusion. "M-more!" He groans out, back arching off the bed into a perfect bow and eyes screwing shut. His ankles knotting together behind Carl's back and urging him further in.

Carl moans loudly as he pulls himself out and pushes himself slowly back in, setting up a slow rhythm. His hand fumbles between them both as he strokes Blake's cock back to life, loving how small his refractory is after an orgasm, eagerly building up, ready for another.

Carl feels Blake relax enough and his tight rings of muscles finally allow him to begin moving in earnest. His thrusts becoming mere quick, shallow twitches of his hips. His breathing becomes rapid moans of incoherent mumblings and splutters of sweet nothings and sex crazed statements.

"God. Blake. Fuck. So tight." he grunts as his thrusts become harder, more erratic. His hand picking up the pace to try and keep up with his wild thrusting. His slows his thrusts for a short while into long, deep and hard strokes of his hips, dragging out the pleasure as much as he can.

Blake finally starts to become hard again and slams his hips down expertly, his toes curling at the harsh depth and feeling of being filled so incredibly. "I am so close!" He cried out, eyes rolling to the back of his head and mouth hanging open. His mind filled only with the ridiculous feeling of Carl inside of him.

Carl moaned out, that sexy voice shaking him to his core. He grabbed the back of Blake's thigh, his fingers digging in harshly, and pushed backwards, and hoisted it over his shoulder. The different angle was perfect and he aimed masterfully after many years of practise into that spot. That sweet bundle of nerves that forces the last bit of restraint to come undone.

Blake screamed out Carl's name as mass delirium over took him, pleasure exploding through out his entire being and shooting through his cock all over the two of them. His breath shuddered free from his chest as it rose and fell heavily.

Carl choked as the walls surrounding clamped down around him and rippled, yanking his orgasm from his core. He let go of his lovers body and barely managed to collapse next to him instead of on top of him. He remembers the first time he fell onto Blake and nearly squished him, the angry curses and beating was not fun. He smiled into the pillow at the memory of so long ago. It felt like they had been together forever.

Blake rolled onto his side, his arms open wide and waiting, welcoming, Carl in. Carl instantly took the invitation, wiggling himself into the sweaty embrace, nuzzling into the pale chest. "I love you too." He murmured out tiredly against the skin before placing a delicate kiss.

"Shut up." Blake mumbled, the smile never leaving his lips even as they feel asleep in a mass of tangled long arms and legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr starspangledspock


End file.
